Carnival Romance
by Starry Night Cloud
Summary: When his cousin decides to play matchmaker between him and her boyfriends cousin. He finds himself in a possiable romance with Stella. NxS, CxT


**Carnival Romance  
Pairing: Stella/Noctis, Tifa/Cloud  
Warnings/Spoilers: AU, Possiable OOCness  
Author Note: My entry for the Cloti/Stellis**** double date contest on DA. My first time writing both of the pairings.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy**

He can't believe that he allow his cousin to drag him here.

To meet her boyfriend or something like that. He does remember her telling him that her boyfriend is bringing his cousin or younger sister.  
He certainly didn't miss Tifa's hint that he should move on with her comment, "we could make this a double date"  
Mettlesome cousin.

Sure he would admit that it has been awhile since he last had a girlfriend and it took his previous girlfriend's betrayal badly.

He vaguely watches Tifa move to kiss a young blond male. Dress simply a navy blue jacket with a black leather jacket over it, and a pair of blue denim jeans.

Probably about the same age as himself.

It wasn't until a couple of seconds later that he recognize a blond female. With her bright golden locks pulled into a ponytail. Dress simply in a white spaghetti top with a pair of blue demin jeans.

Beautiful he will admit that much.

"Noctis this is my boyfriend Cloud and his cousin Stella Fleuret," Tifa says introducing the two to him.

"Hey," Cloud says, taking his hand. While Stella simply offers him a shy smile, which he instantly returns.

"So Stella how long are you in town for?" he hear his cousin question as they began to walk around the carnival.

"For the summer," she answers.

"I take it you will be staying with Cloud?" Tifa questions. The blonde to nods in agreement.

"So which ride do you want to go on first?" Cloud questions slightly glancing at the many rides.

"Roller caster," Stella and Tifa utters in unison. Before the two of them slightly skip off to the where one of the roller coasters were. He honestly  
should have expected that answer. He knows that Tifa has a certain fondness for roller coasters.

He silently knows that he would be sitting next to Stella in the roller coaster cart. Not that he necessary minds or anything. She seem to enjoy roller coasters as much as Tifa does. Screaming when going down hill like everyone else in the roller coaster car was doing with her arms up in the air. Shortly after the ride Tifa and Cloud started t walk slightly in front of them while he and Stella trailed after them.

He will admit that he found Stella easy to talk to. Not that he necessary told her about her ex-girlfriend or anything. In the half an hour they spent talking to each other. He found out that she was freshman in college. The same year as Tifa he slightly noted.

Her major was in biology with a minor in astronomy. He even told her a little about his college years and how he changed his major a couple of times until finally deciding major in criminals justice. A major he never thought he would go into and he will admit he felt a certain sense of happiness when Stella commented he might do extremely well in that field.

Despite the fact she has only known him for an hour at the most.  
He slightly notices Tifa cock her head towards them, "Are you guys hungry?"

"I could use some food," Stella remarks after a moment, while he chose to nod. Of course he knew that the food that will most likely be eating would be carnival food which means they will probably be eating corn dogs or maybe even hot dogs.

He refuses to eat something so sugary like cotton candy. Apparently that is what Tifa and Stella wanted to eat after they had already eaten a corn dog and drank some sort of carbonated drink.

But they usually just pick out the sugary blue or pink treat as they walk around the carnival.

Occasionally watching him and Cloud play carnival games and win some sort of prize.  
Most of the time it was usually a stuff animal in different sizes, depending on how well a person does at a particular game. He can already see Tifa cradling a stuff animal in her arms. A moogle he believes, but then again. His eyes silently fell on some shooting game.

"Do you want to give it a try?" Cloud questions catching his gaze from starring the game. He hesitates for a moment but decide to play the game.

He has shoot a few stuff before, and one of his closest friends is in the police academy taught him how to shoot. He will admit he is pretty good, of course shooting, of course shooting at tin cans or in this case small wooden animals is quite different than shooting at people.

He did get a good enough score to win a stuff animal.

A medium size Carbucule which he slyly gave to Stella. He had very little use for stuff animals and Tifa was already carrying a stuff animal. He notice her cheeks glowing a light pink color shortly after he gave her the stuff animal as she softly thank him before cradling the stuff animal close to her chest.

As they walk around the carnival grounds going a few more rides like the Farris Wheel, but it was until he return home with his cousin that he will admit that he had fun today. A part of him hopes that he would see Stella again.

**-the end **


End file.
